The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computing systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the transmission of data between two or more computing systems.
Users of computing systems often have a need to share data between two or more systems. For example, in a business environment, employees of a company may share data relating to the company (e.g., sales figures) between two networked computing systems. In some cases, data may be conveyed between the systems in a data file (e.g., document, spreadsheet, presentation, etc.) that serves as a container for one or more strings of characters.
The different systems sending and/or receiving the data files may be configured to interpret the data contained in a data file using codepages. The codepages determine the binary or byte values that correspond to each character contained in the data file. Different codepages correspond to characters used in different languages (e.g., English, Chinese, Russian, etc.), different systems (e.g., PC, Macintosh, etc.), etc. In some instances, the codepages on the sending and receiving systems are identical, and the sending and receiving systems interpret the characters contained in the data file the same way. In other instances, the codepages on the sending and receiving systems may be different, and one or more of the characters may be interpreted differently on the receiving system than on the sending system. Accordingly, differences in codepages may result in a data mismatch between the data file sent from the sending system and the data file received at the receiving system.